Besado por la Sombra
by Pequenia.Dhampir
Summary: ¿Te parece dificil ver al amor de tu vida en brazos de otro? Intenta tener que verla, sentirla, besarla... mientras dice otro nombre
1. Chapter 1

"**BESADO POR LA SOMBRA"**

_Jamás pensé que terminaríamos así. Quiero decir, sabia que te había lastimado con lo que te había dicho en la iglesia pero es que no tenia opción._

___**He renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece. El mío lo ha hecho. **_

_En el fondo, aunque no quisiera ni admitirlo a mi mismo, quería que me lo pelearas. Que me refutaras la terrible mentira que te estaba diciendo. ¿Pero como me iba a imaginar que me ibas a creer tan fácilmente? Imposible viniendo de Rose __Hathaway__... de mi Roza._

_**"Lo hice porque te amo" me dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Aunque realmente lo era**_

_**No pude menos que reír. "Tu puedes resumir en una oración lo que a mi me toma un discurso entero"**_

"_**Porque es simple. Te amo, y no quiero seguir fingiendo como si no lo hiciera"**_

"_**Yo tampoco" Resbale mi mano por su cara hasta que encontraron las suyas. Entrelazamos los dedos y reinicie la caminata. "Yo no quiero mas mentiras" **_

_No quería más mentiras y sin embargo te acababa de decir la más grande de todas. Supongo que pensé que seguirías ahí, acosándome hasta que derribaras —o me obligaras a derribar— el muro que había levantado para mantenerte alejada de mi. Protegida de mí. Me escude en la esperanza de que te alejarías __momentáneamente__, no que te irías así, como un suspiro. _

_Me lo tenia merecido... Pero eso no aplacaba el dolor. Convocaba continuamente los recuerdos de la cabaña que lograban actuar como un bálsamo sobre mis heridas internas. Casi habías perdido el control ahí pero lograste volver... Así como lograste que yo volviera_

_**"No" la interrumpí con sumo cuidado. Moví mi cabeza de modo que nuestras frentes casi se tocaran. "No te pasara. Eres demasiado fuerte. Lucharas, justo como lo has hecho esta vez"**_

"_**Solo lo conseguí porque estabas aquí" Envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo y ella enterró su cara en mi pecho. "No puedo hacerlo sola" susurro**_

"_**Tu puedes" le dije. Trate de ocultar mi preocupación pero se dejo notar por el temblor en mi voz. "Eres fuerte., eres así tan fuerte. Es por eso que te amo"**_

"_**No deberías. Voy a convertirme en algo terrible. Yo podría ser ya algo terrible" Me separe de ella solo lo suficiente para que pudiera verme los ojos mientras le hablaba. Tome su cara entre mis manos. **_

"_**No lo harás" le dije "No te dejare. Cueste lo que cueste, no te dejare"**_

_Fuiste vos la que termino por cumplir esa promesa. Incluso siendo un strigoi lograbas extraer la luz en mi. No permitiste que me derrumbara, viajaste hasta Rusia solo para liberarme y luego de eso... Luego te dedicaste a encontrar una manera de devolverme el alma._

_Pero mi alma siempre fuiste vos. Imposible de negar. O de ocultar._

_Tenía tanto miedo de herirte otra vez... No te merecía. Aun no te merezco. Había perdido todo derecho sobre ti y no soportaba la idea que tuvieras que atravesar —otra vez— una experiencia traumática por mí._

_Y a pesar de que mi conciencia me gritaba a un nivel ensordecedor que era lo mejor —para vos— mi corazón no paraba de sangrar._

_Es que ya era suficientemente agónico verte con otro que no fuera yo... Para encima tener que mirarte, sentirte y besarte a través de mi vínculo con Adrian_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO I**

Entonces, aquí estaba -otra vez- en la celda que había pertenecido a Dimitri. Arrinconada en una esquina de la cama -si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama- con mis piernas subidas hasta mi pecho y mis brazos rodeándolas. Tenía la cara metida en las rodillas y una mezcla extraña de temor y ansiedad, eso sin contar que la oscuridad se estaba apoderando nuevamente de mí.

Sumada a mí propia depresión personal por el rechazo de Dimitri y la posibilidad de ser ejecutada por traición a la corona -cosa que NO hice. Quiero decir, no soportaba a Tatiana, sobretodo cuando se ponía en plan de yo-soy-la-reina-y-se-hace-lo-que-digo, pero eso no era suficiente para que yo intentara asesinarla. Aparte que de haberlo hecho hubiera sido un poquito más cuidadosa. Hubiera tenido como mínimo una coartada.- estaba la sensación de oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mi. Había podido sentir a Lissa usando su magia todo el día, curando a los guardianes que Dimitri había herido en su intento por protegerme, y aunque usar su poder de curación generalmente no significaba absorber mucha oscuridad de ella, los guardianes habían sido demasiados y Dimitri se había comportado como un dios en la batalla, arrojando sillas y todo lo que tuviera a mano mientras golpeaba al que se le acercaba de frente.

Dimitri...

Dimitri era en este momento mi mayor punto débil y fuente de dolor. No había dormido desde que me habían traído de vuelta de la audiencia por que quería estar sola y no ver a nadie. Si me dormía corría el riesgo de que Adrian se apareciera y no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme fuerte para el, eso sin contar que no importara que tan buena actriz pudiera llegar a ser, el siempre leería mi aura.

Además si me mantenía despierta podía negarme a las visitas inesperadas. Tenia contado hasta entonces la desesperación que me había dejado la audiencia, el uso de la magia de Lissa, el rechazo de Dimitri y la advertencia de Abe sobre ser ejecutada trabajando sobre mi. Y uno escucha continuamente a los padres diciendo que tan fáciles son nuestras vidas por no tener que preocuparnos sobre esto o aquello...

Escuche los pasos de un guardia acercándose hasta mi celda cuidando de mantener una distancia prudencial. Mas que tratarme como una dhampir acusada de traición me trataban como a un strigoi. Como si tuviera fuerza suficiente para romper los gruesos barrotes de la celda.

— Visita —Me dijo en un tono neutro. Gire apenas la cabeza para asegurarme de que me escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para que me viera el rostro

— ¿Quién? —No estaba de animo para nadie, pero si era Abe tal vez podrían ser buenas noticias

— Belikov —Me tense ante la mención de Dimitri y me encogí -de ser posible- aun mas en mi lugar

— No. No quiero verlo —El guardia se fue así como vino pero yo permanecí dura, concentrándome en mi celda. Los moroi y los humanos tenían una idea bastante distinta de la palabra "celda". Habría esperado encontrarme alguna araña o ratas peleando por masticar los dedos de mis pies. Sin embargo el cuarto se encontraba inmaculadamente blanco, sin señales de polvo o suciedad. Estaba bastante segura que se podría llevar a cabo una cirugía a corazón abierto en el piso de ese lugar. Había un ventiluz estratégicamente ubicado para permitir la entrada de luz pero evitar, al mismo tiempo, al sol. Había inspeccionado ya muchas veces la jaula en la que me habían puesto, siempre desde mi pocisión en la cama y me la sabia de memoria. Empezaba a desear estar en una prisión humana, de esa manera por lo menos tendría la compañía de algunos insectos y roedores.

_Pero tú no quieres compañía_

Sacudí la cabeza ante mi propia voz interna. Era cierto, no quería compañía... Pero la compañía que estaba evitando era la que podía salir dañada por mi culpa. ¿Qué mal podía provocarle a un bicho, o a una rata?

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me trajeron la segunda comida desde que estaba en la celda. La mire de reojo, consciente de que si no me alimentaba no iba a tener fuerzas pero sin el animo suficiente como para levantarme y tomar la bandeja.

Comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrada a comer la cantidad que me dieron era una miseria y la pinta que tenia no ayudaba a cambiar mi opinión de no consumirla asique hice lo mismo que había hecho con la primera, la deje de lado. Escuche pasos que se acercaban hasta que se detuvieron por completo

— No tocaste tu cena —Era Mikhail. Me sorprendía que estuviera acá. Evidentemente no era una visita porque nadie lo había anunciado asique no podía ser otra cosa que uno de los guardianes que me vigilaban

— No tengo hambre —Seguía dándole la espalda pero estaba segura que mantenía un semblante bastante neutral y una pose relajada, pero preparado para atacar si era necesario. Me pregunte como se habría librado de las tareas administrativas a las que estaba atado y había venido a parar como vigilante de la supuesta asesina de la reina —¿Cómo es que...? —Pero me interrumpió antes de poder terminar de formular mi pregunta

— ¿Cómo es que soy uno de tus guardianes? Abe pensó que podrías necesitar un amigo— Me pare dando un giro tan rápidamente que Mikhail llevo instintivamente una mano hasta su daga. La mención de que mi padre había tenido algo que ver con su reubicación de tareas me sorprendió de sobremanera. El viejo en verdad tenia sus contactos.

— Abe... —Lo dije mas para mi que para el pero asintió de todas maneras al tiempo que volvía a su postura inicial. Cuando levante el rostro la mirada que tenia en su rostro reflejaba pena y lastima, lo que imaginaba debía ser absolutamente normal. Tenia mas de un día sin dormir y el cabello desordenado. Mis ropas estaban todas arrugadas y mi estado de animo debía estar haciendo mella en mi ya desaliñada apariencia.

— Están todos preocupados por ti... Tu madre, tu padre, Adrian, Lissa... — Pense en Lissa. La había estado bloqueando todo el día porque al igual que con los demás no quería verla, pero debía reconocer que con ella mis razones eran un tanto egoístas. Suficiente tenia con mi propia desesperación como para tener que sobrellevar la angustia de mi mejor amiga. Me volví a sentar y le di la espalda retomando la pocisión que tenia antes de que el llegara.

— No deberían —Le conteste, tratando de imprimirle a mi voz la mayor neutralidad posible

— No pueden evitarlo —Hundí mis uñas en el jean que llevaba puesto y encorve mi espalda un poco mas. El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros y yo no tenia intenciones de romperlo. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero la voz de Mikhail se dejo escuchar una vez mas

— Tu comida debe estar fría. Voy a calentártela y...

— Llévatela —Le respondí cortante —No voy a comerla

— Vas a necesitar fuerzas —No le respondí y lo escuche alejarse. Tenia en verdad mucho sueño pero no iba a rendirme. Seguía sin querer ver a nadie...

No estaba realmente consciente del tiempo. Tenia toda mi concentración en no cerrar los ojos siquiera para pestañear para no arriesgarme a quedarme dormida.

Sin embargo supe que era de mañana porque un guardia -que no era Mikhail- se acerco con una bandeja

— Desayuno —Dijo monocorde. No me inmute y deje que depositara la bandeja en el suelo. Escuchaba el rugir de mi estomago pero lo omití y volví a dejar la comida sin tocar. Sentía mi humor empeorar y todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar en Portland, de vuelta en el apartamento en el que Lissa y yo residíamos cuando nos escapamos de la Academia. Mi pecho se encogió ante ese recuerdo y sentí ganas de llorar, pero mis ojos estaban demasiados secos por la cantidad de tiempo que los había mantenido abiertos y ninguna lágrima rodó por ellos.

Sentí al guardia acercarse nuevamente hasta que se detuvo

— No tocaste tu desayuno —Me dijo. Pude reconocer un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Talvez era uno de los guardias con los que había hablado o me había visto enfrentar a la reina por la ley de dhampirs graduándose a los 16 y siendo enviados al campo de batalla.

Una vez más, no respondí. Escuche que suspiraba una vez más y dijo

— Visitas —Me tense ante la posibilidad de que fuera Dimitri nuevamente. No quería verlo

— ¿Quién? —Pregunte con un poco de miedo ante la respuesta

— Adrian Ivashkov —No sabia si permitir que pasara o no. Quería verle, necesitaba saber -por muy egoísta que eso suene- que todavía contaba con su presencia en mi vida.

Pero tampoco quería que me viera en este estado de destrozo actual. Había estado evitando dormir precisamente para eso y no iba a echar a perder todo mi esfuerzo de mantenerlos alejados por una necesidad de verle. A mi parecer, mientras mas alejados se mantuvieran de mi, mejor iban a estar.

— No quiero verle —Respondí —Nada de visitas —Negarme ante su visita me había costado mucho mas que negarme a las de los demás.

_Eso es natural_ —se quejo la voz dentro de mí —_Lo amas_

Por supuesto, Adrian se había ido ganando un lugar dentro de mi corazón hasta enamorarme (de alguna manera) de el. Pero Dimitri (estaba convencida) todavía tenia mucho mas terreno que el...

_Dimitri..._

Los pasos se alejaron y me permití relajarme solo un poco. Lo único bueno que tenia este lugar es que al parecer no había fantasmas aquí. Tenia mis defensas lo suficientemente bajas como para que estos se me aparecieran y no iba a poder lidiar con nada de eso.

El guardián volvió a aparecer con una cara de evidente fastidio

— Vasilisa Dragomir —Salte en mi lugar, pero no me moví mas que ello. Lissa, más que ninguna otra persona, tenía prohibido verme en este estado. Solamente Dios sabía lo que mi imagen podría causarle y yo no iba a ser capaz de absorber los daños. Tampoco quería que tuviera la necesidad de automutilarse nuevamente...

— No... —Dije suavemente —Nada de visitas

El guardia se quedo unos segundos, tal vez esperando a que cambiara de opinión, pero al ver mi terquedad en el asunto se marcho. Me mantuve en mi pocisión de tal manera que una estatua podría envidiarme.

_Por Favor, Rose... Necesito verte_

Me tape los oídos para no escucharla, pero era inútil. El hambre y el cansancio estaban empezando a derrumbar mis escudos. La conexión con Lissa empezaba a volver y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

— Basta —Murmure, ejerciendo mas presión sobre mis orejas —Detente

_Rose... _

— No...

_Deja que alguien entre... No importa quien, necesitamos..._

— ¡Ya basta! —Grité sumamente desesperada —¡No puedo! ¡Que alguien lo detenga! —Sabía que era inútil tratar de hacer que me escuchara dado que la conexión solo funcionaba de un lado, pero la histeria creciente dentro de mí no me permitía centrarme.

_Por favor, Rose... Quiero..._

Deje escapar un sonido ensordecedor desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Lleve mis manos hasta mis oídos, tapándolos lo más fuerte que mi estado actual de debilidad me permitía. Entonces la vi.

Aparentemente _**si**_había fantasmas en ese lugar. Y Tatiana era uno de ellos. Entre los ruegos de Lissa por permitirle entrar y el dolor de cabeza en aumento termine tirada en el suelo, desesperada por que todo desapareciera. Los cráneos se apretujaban entre si, como tratando de estar en mi campo de visión todos a la vez.

_Intentare entrar una vez mas, Rose. Tu madre viene conmigo_

La verdad el Papa podía querer entrar con ella que a mi no me hubiera importado. De hecho, no me importaba nada. Solo quería que terminara, que _**todo**_ terminara... ahora, y para siempre.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Rose era una caprichosa y una testaruda. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me había exigido que la tratase como un igual y sin embargo ahí estaba, comportándose como si tuviera cinco años, negándose a ver a nadie.

Había esperado que se negara a mi visita y por mucho que hubiera dolido, lo había entendido. No me había gustado para nada que Adrian intentara visitarla, pero había tenido mis esperanzas en que el pasaría.

¿Pero negarse a ver a Vasilisa? Por Dios, esto ya era una ridiculez.

—Apesta que esto solo funcione en una sola dirección —Observe a Adrian mientras echaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Fruncí la nariz y lo mire serio. Lucia relajado, demasiado relajado. Se suponía que su novia estaba enfrentando una situación sumamente peligrosa y este mocoso todo lo que hacia era fumar y beber.

Adrian Ivashkov era un buen chico (se lo había dicho a Rose después de todo) pero actitudes como estas eran las que me daban ganas de colgarlo de la punta de la cruz del techo de la Iglesia. Sonreí internamente, se me habían pegado muchas actitudes de Rose...

_Roza..._

—Ni que lo digas... —Vasilisa estaba terriblemente preocupada. Sus ojos estaban tristes y se sentía responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando. El sobrino de Tasha se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo sobre los hombros para tranquilizarla. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de ella y estos enseguida brillaron. Esa reacción me dolió en el alma. Mi Roza y yo teníamos exactamente ese mismo tipo de reacción entre nosotros.

_Teníamos... tiempo pasado_. Me recordó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Me abofetee mentalmente por eso y me obligue a concentrarme en lo importante. Sacar a Rose de ahí. Salvarla. Cuidar de ella aunque desde las sombras, sacrificarme por ella si era necesario...

— Voy a volver a entrar —Mire a Vasilisa y di un paso, dispuesta a acompañarla. La confianza en mi todavía no había sido restaurada pero tenia permitido salir durante dos horas, siempre en compañía de guardianes y dentro de los limites de la corte. Janine (la madre de Rose) y Eddie (un antiguo compañero de la academia de Rose y ex-alumno mío) formaban parte del grupo en ese momento, y ambos calificaban como guardianes.

La madre de Rose se me adelanto y pidió acompañar a la princesa. Como era de esperarse, nadie se opuso.

— ¿Ha podido alguien entrar a verla? —Abe, el padre de Rose apareció luciendo tan extravagante como siempre. Tenía un traje gris y una camisa de seda blanca. Una bufanda roja de cachemir le rodeaba el cuello y tenia unos zapatos de reluciente cuero negro. El sujeto podría estar perfectamente en la portada de GQ.

— No, se rehúsa completamente a ser vista. El único que ha podido verla hasta ahora ha sido Mikhail... Lo que, como novio, me preocupa un poco

— No me extraña que te haya rechazado con tu pinta. Se nota de lejos lo colocado que estas. —Adrian se encogió de hombros y tiro su cigarro a un costado. Luego de asegurarse de haberlo apagado volvió a mirar a Abe.

— Ella me quiere... Así como soy y todo —Auch. Escucharle decir que _mi Roza_ le quería era una patada en el estómago.

— Abe... —La madre de Rose le lanzo una mirada de advertencia llamando su atención — Hay cosas mas importantes que marcar terreno con el novio de tu hija —Zmey miro por ultima vez a Adrian y se giro completamente hacia Janine. Su atención puesta en ella y la princesa

— ¿Ha podido alguien...? —Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando una cuadrilla de guardianes entro a toda velocidad al edificio. Nuestro grupo se encontraba a un lado de la doble puerta de grueso roble que cubría la entrada, y en cuanto esta se abrió pudimos escuchar unos ensordecedores gritos. Claramente venían de Rose...

— Oh por Dios... —Vasilisa se llevo una mano hacia su pecho mientras que con la otra tapo su boca. Christian la abrazo con mas fuerza, Janine y Abe se miraron y luego avanzaron hacia la puerta con claras intenciones de entrar para averiguar que rayos estaba pasando. Eddie adopto la postura de un guardián, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia los padres de Rose. Pude ver de reojo como Adrian se enderezaba y fruncía el ceño.

Por mi parte, trate de mantenerme calmado hasta no saber que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente pero era mi Roza de la que estábamos hablando. Mi rostro se endureció y mi mandíbula se tenso. Cerré los puños hasta que sentí mis nudillos doler y tuve unos inmensos deseos de patear todas las paredes que me impedían llegar hasta ella abajo y llevármela lejos.

— Esto es todo, voy a entrar — Nadie tuvo tiempo de nada porque Adrian entro como una exhalación al edificio, completamente decidido.

— ¡Adrian! —Lisa trato detenerlo pero Christian la sujeto por los brazos. Janine y Abe lo siguieron. Yo no sabía que hacer, Rose había rechazado mi visita, claramente no quería verme. Pero ahora, con la desesperación que me embargaba, con la necesidad latente de protegerla de lo que sea que la estuviera turbando todo lo que atravesaba mi mente era salvarla

— Ve —Me gire hacia Lisa —Ve Dimitri, ¡Ve! —Mire a Eddie, quien asintió y sin pensarlo por un segundo mas me adentre en el edificio.

A diferencia de las cárceles humanas, nuestras celdas se encontraban hacia abajo. Protegiendo del sol a los moroi y dificultando el escape a los dhampir. Descendí por las escaleras de dos en dos, imprimiendo rapidez a todos mis movimientos. No me cruce con ningún guardia y no me extraño. El alboroto que se estaba produciendo era de tal calibre que lo más probable era que todos estuvieran tratando de lidiar con lo que estuviera sucediendo. Eso sin contar que Rose era la única prisionera por el momento...

Podría haberme pasado una eternidad siendo un guardián, instructor en St. Vladimir o en el fin del mundo, viviendo como un strigoi incluso pero nada, nada de todas esas experiencias podrían haberme preparado para la escena que tenía frente a mí.

Rose había logrado salir de su celda (irónicamente, era la misma en la que yo había estado prisionero) y estaba enfrentándose… al aire. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran de un color morado oscuro y el pelo que yo tanto adoraba estaba maltrecho y descuidado. Tenía una mirada neurótica y confundida que indicaba que su estadía encerrada ahí dentro no la estaba ayudando, haciendo que la idea de llevármela lejos de ahí aumentara a un grito ensordecedor dentro de mi cabeza.

Los guardianes que intentaban atraparla también estaban recibiendo golpes. Janine se había sumado al grupo, llamando a Rose, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Abe y Adrian se mantenían apartados pero ninguno de los dos quitaba sus ojos de ella. Uno de los guardianes logro sujetarla por atrás y en ese preciso momento me adelante para separarlos. Rose estaba claramente alterada pero eso no iba a impedir que yo evitara que alguien le pusiera siquiera un dedo encima.

Pero por supuesto ella se me adelanto. Mientras yo trataba de abrirme paso entre el resto de los guardianes ella golpeo en las costillas al guardia que la retenía y en un movimiento relámpago le saco su estaca. Pero en lugar de atacar a alguno de sus oponentes se estaco a ella misma. La afilada cuchilla de acero se hundió en su estómago dejando a la vista solamente el mango.

La expresión en el rostro de Roza se suavizo, como si encontrara consuelo en el dolor auto infringido. Se derrumbó al instante y uno de los guardianes alcanzo a sostenerla antes que tocara el suelo. Janine, Abe y Adrian corrieron hacia ella… Yo simplemente no pude reaccionar. Congelado en mi lugar vi como la sangre comenzaba a formar un charco alrededor y marcaba el trayecto hacia la enfermería que el guardián estaba tomando.

No fue hasta que pasaron a mi lado que caí en cuenta. Rose estaba herida. Rose se había herido a si misma enfrente mío y no había hecho nada para detenerla. La inutilidad y la culpa comenzaron a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, obligándome a tomar una decisión: seguir a la caravana o quedarme donde estaba.

* * *

**Yo se que he tardado horrores con este capitulo y me disculpoooo! _ Este lo acabop d terminar... Se que es algo cortito pero antes que subir nada y dejarles con la intriga preferi subir esto.**

**Estoi muy contenta con los reviews tan positivos que me dejaron, las alertas y mensajes privados pidieron que continuara (o sea: que me apuraraa XD)**

**Espero que les sea de su agradoo! Pronto tendre el proximo capitulo... Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta entoncees... (:**

**P.D: mañana (22 d feb) es mi cumplee! Asiqe espero reviews como regalo! :B (qe pedigûeñaa)  
**


End file.
